Advanced Techniques
by hl's translations
Summary: [TRANSLATED. By Baketsuki.] A master of the elements, killing techniques, thirst for death and destruction. Bit by bit, without truly realizing it, the characters of Avatar become psychopathic monsters. Doesn't follow canon, but I hope you like it.


_**Translator's Notes: ****Bake-tsuki** has, err, nothing on her profile 8D So… Sorry that you don't get any insight into the author. Other than the fact that she strives to have correct spelling in her fics (sounds everyday to you, but trust me, one look at some of those Spanish fanfics… heh. D:)._

_About this fic itself, it's sort of a "twisted" take on Avatar. At first, I didn__'__t quite like it, but other people ::cough capslock-atla cough:: expressed interest in it, so I'm translating it for your benefit. Keep in mind that I try to follow the original fic's style as closely as possible, so grammatical errors, etc. are preserved. If you feel I shouldn't do that, then feel free to leave me a review saying so._

_So! On with the show!_

* * *

**NOTES:** This isn't a story that follows Avatar canon. I know that never in their darkest dreams would the creators of Avatar let happen what my fic details. Some of these ideas were inspired by other series like X-Men, One Piece, or Hellsing, so don't be surprised if you find some similarities. Finally, I'd like to reiterate that none of these series belong to me, and that I write fics trying to surprise myself, not for any intent of gaining a profit. I hope you like it. 

The words in italics are thoughts or words, the events skip from one time to another, so I'll indicate the time period in bold before the paragraph so that you get a sense of when the fic takes place.

P.S. Reviews are very important feedback to me. Please, leave some.

**Advanced Techniques**

**The Library**

"All living beings have water within their organism; for example, almost sixty percent of the body of a human adult is made up of water." _Interesting._ Katara returned the book to the shelf from which she had taken it. She followed the aisles of the library to Aang. They watched as Sokka took the burnt scroll. Everything passed so quick afterward…

**After the Crossroads of Destiny**

She had an enormous bunch of grapes in her hand. They had found many in the place that they had chosen so that Aang could recuperate from the bolt that Azula had thrown at him. If they could at least take half of all of this they'd have enough food for quite a few days, even if Sokka ate with his usual gusto. Suddenly she remembered: All living beings contain water. She could try it. Katara imagined the inside of a grape, the water that it contained, bit by bit, as if the grapes were sweating, she extracted the water that they had and collected it in her hand, then drank: it tasted pretty good! The grapes were now raisins, like the ones Gran Gran would give her for dessert when she was a little girl. She did the same, bunch by bunch, and at the end it was much easier and faster. She kept the raisins and reunited with the others.

_Almost sixty percent of the body of a human adult is made up of water. I could turn a Firebender into a raisin… _Horrified with herself, she tried to get rid of these thoughts by shaking her head. _It would be very easy, I would just have to practice… Dammit! Enough already!_ She tried again to escape from these thoughts. She managed for a while, but upon seeing Aang's suffering, she felt guilty. She needed to be stronger!

_The body of a human adult…_ She practiced with fish that Sokka had caught. She deluded herself by telling herself that dry, like the raisins, they'd last longer. She tried to be the same Katara as always, but this dark and perverse side of her persisted even when she smiled. Little by little, she began to see her abilities improve, how powerful and fast she was now, and these advances made her think that her practicing was right. Even Aang noticed it. "Wow Katara, that's impressive!" he said when he saw her walking calmly across the water, just as if she were walking on land, without needing to freeze it. Aang had to practice various times before he could do it. Katara smiled. Not like before, this smile was filled with conceit, with a touch of hate and sarcasm. _The Avatar himself has to work to surpass me… Ha! If he knew what I could do now._ She reprimanded herself for these thoughts.

One afternoon, while Aang was training with Toph, she went into the forest. It had been a while since she last practiced with beings much bigger than fish, and the remorse was rapidly leaving her. Including a day when she surprised herself, smiling as she watched a rabbit drying out because of her powers. Now, she was looking for much bigger prey. _Look Firebenders!_ She invoked. _I want to kill you slowly and very painfully._ She blinked. She heard a roar. _A platypus-bear. Excellent, a warm-up..._ Moments later, she looked emotionless at the enormous body that uselessly had turned, trying to escape... the water was red, she took a sip, like she had done with the grapes. It tasted like iron. She remembered the stories about _kyūketsuki_ that Gran-Gran always used to tell Sokka. Yes, vampires were terrifying. _I'm terrifying_. She understood her thirst for blood. The pleasure that the power of killing another living being produced. _I'm a vampire._ Suddenly, she heard voices close to her. She approached them stealthily, Fire Nation soldiers. _Perfect, the _shinigami_, gods of death, are with me._ She approached, feline, one of the soldiers. In a few seconds, with a surprised expression, a statue of ice was looking at her. In comparison to extracting the water fro a body, freezing all that existed was nothing. She liked this way of killing, but it didn't satisfy her completely. _They didn't suffer enough. They don't realize that they're dying, that I'm annihilating them._

Suddenly, one of the soldiers gave the alarm, it wasn't a very large camp, just barely 20 soldiers. They were in charge of looking in those forests for the Avatar. They surrounded her, looking with definite shudder at the strange smile that teased her lips. Maybe she was crazy, but she was very pretty and young. She'd be a good toy for the troop. Three of them tried to approach her, they froze immediately. Surprised, they didn't have to time react when she used her powers and extracted the red water from their fallen bodies. With the water, she formed a few tentacles that rapidly neutralized their attacks, it was inconceivable, but bit by bit she caught each of them and left them dry, wrinkled, _a girl, killing a man from the Fire Nation._ She finished rapidly, only leaving one, terrorized, with unfocused eyes, seated on the floor, with no escape…

He let out a groan when she approached him. Katara struck him a deal. In a fight, it's not possible to fully enjoy a slow kill. With a whip of red water, she made him stand. He was paralyzed with fear. Slowly, sensually she neared his neck, bit it with force, he could only feel his heart beating. _I am a kyūketsuki..._ she whispered. The soldier gasped when he felt the first drops that Katara pulled out of his body, he felt her lips lick the drops on his neck. Soon his gasps and pants turned into suffocating yells, his soul left and a dull pain went across all his body, he felt lighter and lighter, needles digging into him.

Katara watched emotionless the red sphere that turned in her hand. She let it fall far from her. She left. She was ready for the nightfall. She should return to the others, before they started looking for her. _Almost sixty percent of the body of a human adult is made up of water._ She smiled. It had definitely been an interesting piece of information.

* * *

_**Translator's Notes:** Yeah, so Katara's a little OOC, but it's definitely an interesting concept, and I don't recall anyone really playing around with it before (other than, well, bloodbenders, but they don't really seem to have developed their abilities from waterbending, but rather… spontaneously bloodbending.)._

_Some details to clear up, in case you were confused:  
• **Ky****ūketsuki** are Japanese vampires and, essentially, are not much different from Western vampires (other than the fact that they must be decapitated to be killed, versus the stake through the heart). The Japanese, really, don't have a long tradition of vampire mythology; they've just been popularized through anime and manga.  
• **Shinigami**, as was clarified in the text, are Japanese gods of death. Readers/Watchers of Death Note and BLEACH will be familiar with the term.  
• In the line "She finished rapidly, only leaving one, terrorized, with unfocused eyes, seated on the floor, with no escape…", the verb used for "finished" (acabar) is slang in some parts of the Spanish-speaking world for finishing sexually—or ejaculating. Since Bake-tsuki doesn't provide information on where she's from, I can't confirm whether or not this was intended._

_Anyway, please, leave reviews:D All reviews will be translated and forwarded to Bake-tsuki; if there's something addressed to me, I won't translate it unless it also pertains to her. Thanks for reading!_

_Oh, and there are more chapters of this (it's a collection of one-shots), so expect to see updates, eventually. :)_


End file.
